Perfect Sense
by Land Among The Stars
Summary: Nothing was registering in either of minds – I was sure of it – except for one thing: I knew he hated me and I sure as hell hated him. So how did we end up in this position? RikuXRoxas. OneShot!


**A/N:** What's this? A RikuXRoxas fic? What is even a good abbreviation for that? Roxku, Rixas? Whaaaaaaaaat? No, but as strange as this pairing is, I hope you give the story a chance. Who knows? Maybe you might even discover it to be your new favorite pairing! Probably not, but I digress. Let me know in a review!

**Warnings:** Language, boyxboy fluff I guess?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Perfect Sense**

Destiny Islands; a stunningly gorgeous vacation destination; offering hundreds of different activities to partake in, and here I was, blindly tossing pebbles into the crystal clear waters of one of the islands many town beaches while my twin brother, Sora, was off playing Frisbee on the beach with his friends. There was nothing for me to do but sit in the warm sand and make lame attempts at skipping rocks; however, I quickly learned how much of a failure it was to try to skip rocks in the ocean. The waves blocked any form of successful skipping from happening, so I ended up just throwing the stones in angrily instead.

My mind really hasn't been all there today.

Where has my mind been, you ask? I honestly don't really know myself. I just woke up an hour ago to find my bright, blue eyed brother staring at me with his goofy grin, telling me to get dressed so that we could go to the beach. I only agreed because I thought it was just going to be us…or Kairi and Naminé.

Not Riku.

Sora, my dear brother, had coincidentally forgotten to mention that _he_ was coming with us today. Imagine my surprise when I opened up my front door and Riku was leaning there, acting all smug and cool in his stupid black and yellow board shorts and white Hurley t-shirt. _Blegh._ He made me sick. I _loathed_ him. He thought he was so popular and perfect in every way, just because he was loved and envied by practically the entire island. I'll tell you something; never in my entire life would I ever be envious of that stuck-up pretentious ass. So what if he has silver hair and aquamarine eyes? I had blond hair and blue eyes! But according to Selphie, the queen of what's in and out, that was old and no one cared about that anymore. Silver and green were apparently 'in' and blond and blue were 'out'.

"_Out with the old and in with the new, I always say!" She giggled, skipping over to Tidus and Wakka to watch them play blitzball, leaving me dumbfounded, staring after her._

Riku believed he was perfect in every way, shape, and form –flawless- a God if you will. It made me sick to my not-as-toned-as-his stomach, which is why I can't stand to be within thirty feet of the guy. I've only stuck around for Sora's sake, though. I'm convinced the kid has a crush on my brother, which God forbid he did, because I wouldn't approve and then Sora would get all sad, and I'd be the bad person. I don't want to be the bad person. I'm already the odd-man out.

To make matters worse, Kairi and Naminé showed up, immediately running over to him, giggling like school girls over something stupid one of them said. I couldn't really hear their conversation, but I watched as they practically clung onto him like he was Hugh Hefner at the Playboy mansion.

And he loved every second of it.

But you know what? This wasn't just a one-sided hateful relationship (or whatever you want to call it) we had going on here. That silver haired douche hated me just as much as I hated him, if not more! And I have repressed memories that would make a grown man weep.

For whatever reason, Riku had it out for me as long as I could remember.

It all started when Sora and I first moved to Destiny Islands when we were four years old. Our mother took us to the playground to meet some other kids around our age, which was Sora's specialty, not mine. Me? Well, I've never really been the 'people meeting' kind of guy, so I walked over to the abandoned sandbox and started building a sandcastle, while Sora ran over to the swing set. Just when I thought I was in the clear, this strange older boy with silver hair (AKA the stuck-up, pretentious bastard I had mentioned earlier) walked over, brought his foot up, and stomped all over my sandcastle, laughing!

Now, needless to say, my sandcastle was pretty pathetic, considering the fact that I was trying to build it with dry sand, but it still hurt when he destroyed it with his little white and blue sneakers! (Yes, I remember what shoes he was wearing…shut up!). I never forgave him for that, and of course he claims he doesn't remember it happening, but I know he does.

To my relief at the time, I saw Sora run over to us, with what I thought was a look of worry plastered on his usually goofy face. Good ol' big brother by six minutes to the rescue! Right? WRONG. He literally only came over to admire the sandcastle wrecker's _'pretty silver hair'. _He also stepped on the pile of sand that my sandcastle once was, too.

And that ladies and gentlemen was the start of my pathetic misery and Sora's friendship with Riku.

So, fast forward five years. Sora and I turned nine. Riku's ten. Over those years, Riku had made it his job to pick on me and cause me as much embarrassment as he possibly could. He took his job very seriously, too. Ugh, I remember one day we were all swimming at the beach – the same beach I'm sitting on now. Riku came up behind me and pulled my swimming trunks down around my ankles and let the world see my nine year old goods. Of course, Naminé (my crush), Kairi, and Selphie were standing there, pointing and giggling like the annoying little girls that they were. I was mortified. I could have thrown myself off the paopu tree and into the deep waters right then and there. Sora would have become an only child. He still could have, because after that little incident, Riku had taken up causing me bodily harm.

There was one time when we were thirteen that Riku had made wooden swords for himself and Sora. Of course I didn't get one, so I just sat on my deck under the blistering August sun and watched him fight with Sora for hours. All I wanted to do was go to the beach one last time before school started again. Anyway, Riku hadn't made me a sword, but he still wanted to fight me, so Sora let me borrow his and before I could even bring my sword up to block his attack, Riku skillfully brought his down on my WRIST and broke it! Yes, broke. And you know what he told me afterwards…well, after Sora went to get help and after he laughed hysterically at my pained expression?

"_Wow, path-e-tic. You should work on your speed, so I don't accidentally break your neck next time."_

That bastard…

I spent eight weeks in a cast and another four weeks in physical therapy afterwards. I started eighth grade not being able to write well, because I had to use my left hand for everything. Naminé and Sora were the only two friends who tried to help me as much as they could. My _only_ saving grace that year was that Riku had moved on up to high school and wouldn't be making my life miserable in the schoolyard for a while. That didn't stop him from picking fights with me after school.

There was one point when I had just gotten out of my cast that Riku tried to fight me again; actually fight me this time. For what reason – I'll never know, but he came at me with a fist and punched me square in the nose. Thankfully, I escaped without him breaking another body part or dislocating anything. Sora finally grew a set and put a stop to Riku's brutality after that; dragging me home to fix my bleeding nose up before our mother and father could notice. I never bothered telling them any of this, because they would have shrugged it off and said something like, "_boys will be boys_."

Sora and I are now sixteen and Riku's seventeen. He no longer comes after me, but sits from a far and attacks me mentally and emotionally. Any kind of physical injuries he causes me are always just "accidents" as he puts it. How everyone can be blind to him is beyond me, but then again, I don't want sympathy or pity. I wouldn't mind being as attractive as he is, but hey, I can dream. He's got attractive looks with a very unattractive personality, but girls and guys still swoon over him.

I guess I can be proud of something, though; I've never cried. Oh no, this boy does not cry. Not when he trampled all over my sandcastle or when he exposed me to half the island. Not even when he broke my freaking wrist in half. It hurt like a bitch, but I willed the tears away, because that would mean Riku had won. Riku will never win.

"_Heads up!" _

The hard plastic, chartreuse Frisbee that Sora, Riku and the others had been throwing back and forth smacked me right in the temple. I groaned, gripping my head where the Frisbee made contact and glared up at the one person I know had thrown it. Just as I expected, Riku came sauntering over to grab the Frisbee, running a hand through his perfectly silky smooth silver locks.

"Sorry about that, Roxas. The wind must have carried it," He smirked, bending down to grab the plastic death toy. He shook the sand that had collected in it out and sent it flying perfectly back to Sora who jumped to grab it. My brother sent me a curious look because I must have been boiling mad at this point; fisting handfuls of the scorching sand and plotting out the most vicious murder I could think of to inflict on this douche. Unfortunately for me, he didn't stay within my arms reach for long; instead choosing to saunter back to the others to finish their game of Frisbee.

I angrily pushed myself up from the sand and stormed back in the direction of mine and Sora's beach house, completely ignoring the concerned calls from Sora at my back. Enough was enough; before I actually went ahead and really committed murder I decided to trudge my ass back to my warm bed – the only spot that I knew would calm me down considerably. After all, homicide was still a big no-no around these parts.

I practically ran back to the house, making it there in record time and threw open the front door; chipping some of the paint off the entryway wall. Mom and dad certainly weren't going to be happy about that, but I didn't care at the moment as I fumed on up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door so hard that a picture of Sora and I from when we were little fell off the wall. I ripped my shirt off over my blond head and threw it into the corner of the room, pulling back the covers and settling into the confines of my bed, intent on getting a little bit of sleep before Sora and the others came bounding back, laughing and yelling.

But of course, after lying there for ten minutes straight, tossing and turning, I finally gave up, yanking the covers over my head, effectively blocking out the poisonous sunlight from filtering into view. My breathing had become labored from my intense agitation, which was typical when I got that upset.

Sora said it was probably asthma.

I said that he was probably an idiot.

I was really only able to sulk for another ten or so minutes when there was a knock at my door. Whoever it was, I had no interest in gracing my presence to them so I groaned and pulled the covers even farther over my head, but the knocking persisted. I figured it was Sora trying to figure out what happened back there. Honestly, I didn't feel like explaining yet another Riku situation to him, and I most certainly didn't want to put him in another awkward position; having to choose between his twin brother and best friend.

"Go away, Sora, I don't feel like talking right now," I yelled, hoping to get my point across, but the knocking continued on. I could feel my teeth gritting and my hands tightening their grip on my navy comforter. What? Did I need a giant neon sign on my door that said 'Leave Roxas the hell alone'? The stupid knocking didn't stop and now I figured Sora was just trying to be funny. I threw off my covers and stomped over to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open to peek out, my eyes meeting cool, aquamarine orbs on the opposite side of the door.

What the…? _Riku_?

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, leaning against the wooden door frame, crossing my arms over my chest. In the back of my mind I realized I had forgotten to put a shirt on and that I was standing there, scrawny, compared to the well-developed fiend in front of me. Riku worked out _a lot_ and it clearly showed by his toned abs and muscular arms. I hated to admit it, but I was definitely envious of his physique; however, I still did not like him and therefore this idiotic statement came from my mouth next:

"Did you come to "accidentally" trip and rip off half my face?"

_Smooth Roxas, real smooth…_

Riku, fighting back a smirk -which only pissed me off even more-, put his body in the door frame, preventing me from closing it in his face. He pushed the door open a little more and slipped into my room, completely unwelcomed. I was a pretty good mixture of confusion of lividness, but figured I'd let him stay, thinking that he would at least offer up some kind of good explanation as to why he was now standing in the middle of my bedroom. He just stood there and did something very un-Riku like.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I just came to see if you were all right," he muttered; obvious discomfort etching his sexy voice. I didn't say anything in response. I was still confused as to what was going on. "The Frisbee incident…" he cleared up, as if I had no idea what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes. Did he just insinuate that I was stupid? Or that I was _that_ forgetful that I couldn't even remember being whacked in the side of the head with a hard piece of plastic thirty minutes prior to this uneasy meeting. I continued to stand there, unimpressed by his pathetic attempts at feigning worry - my foot tapping in irritation. Neither of us made any attempt to move from our spots, but I was hoping Riku would make the next move first– right out the door and back down the road.

But he didn't.

Instead, he took a step toward me, warning signals blaring off in my head, and I matched his step with one of my own backward. We did this dance until I was conveniently backed against my bed; the silver haired teen leering at me like I was his freshly caught prey. What was this kid trying to pull anyway? Did he not understand the concept of personal space? I ought to deck him just for that. But I didn't. I couldn't. I was stunned when he brought his hand up to my temple and gently rubbed the bump that was forming. His gesture caught me by surprise and I fell backward onto my bed, using my hands to prop me up a little.

"You should put some ice on that," He murmured, leaning down, straddling my body, pushing me down until my head hit the mattress. '_Come on, Roxas, right now. Hit him in his pretty face. Give him the what-for! This has gone on long enough and this kid is clearly breaking boundaries you two worked so hard to set up long ago. So just hit him. He'll never see it coming and you'll have the upper hand.' _

But I didn't.

Aquamarine caught my cerulean orbs and the next thing I knew we were kissing. It wasn't anything too forceful right away – more like just testing the waters – to see if maybe I'd deck him in the face after all. I still wasn't sure what the actual hell was going on so I just laid there, letting him just kiss me. It was a little sloppy at first, no thanks to me and my pretty much-never-been-kissed lips, but he didn't seem to mind taking control of the situation. After a while, though, I finally made an attempt to kiss back, which must have taken Riku by surprise because he pulled back a little. I snaked my hands around the back of his neck, pulling him back down into another kiss – this one more heated than the previous. He'd shove his tongue into my mouth and I would try to force mine into his own. Now it was a contest of who could gain and keep the upper hand.

Nothing was registering in either of minds – I was sure of it – except for one thing: I knew he hated me and I sure as hell hated him. So how did we end up in this position?

It donned on me at that moment when we were a tangle of arms and sloppy kisses. The only reason he caused me so much trouble growing up was because somewhere, deep inside his cold little heart, he had some form of feelings for me other than just hate. The only reason he spent so much time with Sora (other than being best friends) was because Sora was almost always around me. Riku wanted to around me. God, was I really this oblivious? This didn't change anything, though, and to make it absolutely certain that things hadn't really changed…

"I still…" _kiss_, "hate you." _kiss_.

I smirked under his lips.

"The feeling…" _kiss_, "is mutual." _kiss_.

And of course Sora had to choose this very moment to walk into my room and find his best friend practically eating my face. We broke apart quickly - a nasty blush crawling up my face - and I watched as Sora cocked his brunet head to the side and turned around, walking out of my room with a slow "Okay…" escaping his mouth. I slapped the side of my head in exasperation and pushed the silver haired teen off of me, sitting up and fixing my bedhead. I pointed to the door. "Get out." Riku just smirked and headed for the door.

"See you around, Roxas," He called out as he disappeared out the door and down the hallway. I stuck my head out the door as he strolled down the stairs.

"Yeah, go die!" I yelled, slamming the door shut and locking it for good measure. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror that hung on my wall and for the first time in forever, after seeing Riku, I smiled, because it all made perfect sense now.


End file.
